guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LedZeppelin19
Hiya! Thanks for editing the Guitar Hero Wiki. There doesn't seem to be any active admins around, so let me know if you are up for the job! angies (talk) 18:50, 26 October 2007 (UTC) : What exactly is involved in being the "admin"? I'm certainly open to the job if I can make the commitment.LedZeppelin19 22:09, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ::Not much. you can delete articles, block users, and a few other things. It's handy to have an admin or two to fight off those pesky vandals. Diablocon 16:26, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I've noticed there has been some vandals. I guess I would do it if I could. LedZeppelin19 17:01, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::::I'd accept it then. This wiki is going to get overrun otherwise. Diablocon 17:03, 29 October 2007 (UTC) Hope I'm not imposing I've been categorizing and moving articles out the wazoo, so I hope I'm not imposing by changing too many things too quickly, in case you had other ideas about how things are done. You seem to be the closest thing this wiki has to a head honcho, so I thought I'd just ask. Diablocon 22:11, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :All your edits look fine. I especially like the infobox you made of Guitar Hero II songs for the end of song articles. Making one of those for the other games too would be great. However I noticed on Heart Shaped Box for GH2 that you put information like cutoffs into an infobox to the side of the article. I think making a whole section of the article called "Song Stats" for that kind of information would be better. See the Slow Ride article for what my idea of the layout of the song articles should be. Suggestions are welcome though, the layout was just off the top of my head. LedZeppelin19 23:33, 29 October 2007 (UTC) ::Those templates are already made, don't you worry. :) ::And this wiki is still young, experimentation is what it's all about. What else can go into the song stat section? Now that you mention it, another template for cut-offs, total notes and SP phrases sounds like a good idea. Diablocon 23:36, 29 October 2007 (UTC) :::Tons of data can go into the song stats. Basically all the information that Score Hero keeps for songs. (4-5* cutoffs for every difficulty, total notes) I think it would look neater in its own section then in a box. SP Phrases could also go into Song Stats. Go ahead and try your ideas out, don't ask me for permission =) As you said, experimentation is key. LedZeppelin19 23:47, 29 October 2007 (UTC) There we go, added the Song Stats to their own section, with a neat table. It's not complete, but it looks good. :) Diablocon 00:34, 30 October 2007 (UTC) :Yeah that looks pretty good. LedZeppelin19 01:11, 30 October 2007 (UTC) RE: Star Power Paths Agreed... it seems that the star power path info will end up taking a lot of space on the page, so making a separate page for it, and linking to it, is a good idea. Plus, it'll boost the article count. =) After I finish posting the rest of the SP paths for Killing in the Name, which I'll do today, I'm going to contact the people at scorehero.com (which is where I'm getting the Note Charts and SP path info) and see if it's cool with them to do it for the rest of the songs. Ideally, we would like to get visitors of their site to also come here, like having a link to the GH wiki somewhere on their site or forums. JoePlay (talk) 19:04, 21 December 2007 (UTC) :GREAT idea! LedZeppelin19 19:07, 21 December 2007 (UTC) ::Just to make sure you see it, I finished adding all the SP Paths on a separate page, titled Killing in the Name/Star Power Paths. I'm still waiting on a reply from the admin at scorehero.com that I sent a message to. JoePlay (talk) 21:58, 22 December 2007 (UTC) :The Killing in The Name SP page looks great...now we just have to hear from ScoreHero...LedZeppelin19 04:37, 23 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well I still haven't gotten a response from the scorehero.com admin, so I sent a message to debr5836 (the person who posts all the SP path details at scorehero.com) asking if's ok to use the info. Hopefully I get a response from him. JoePlay (talk) 18:43, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :Alright sounds good. I really need to start editing this again <_< LedZeppelin19 19:12, 31 December 2007 (UTC)